


[Vid] The Weight of Us

by giandujakiss



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: Fanvids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: The Weight of Us by Sanders Bohlke<br/>Summary: Putting away childish things.<br/>Length: 3:01</p><p>Download and streaming links available at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1201814.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/422299.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amnisias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amnisias).



**Password: redjacket**


End file.
